


The Fell Dragon Contradiction

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: Naga confronts Grima about something that has always bothered her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Fire Emblem story. No promises on any series, yet. I had recently come to a realization about Grima's actions within Awaking and how they mess with his view on destiny and things being preordained. So, I thought I would have fun and make a little thing about Naga having a conversation with Grima about it. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy it.

"Fell One."

"Naga."

Grima was not surprised when he had heard that Naga herself had been summoned to Askr. With all the people that had been brought to this world, he knew Naga would appear sooner or later. When she did, he had done all he could to not have to deal with her. Having to deal with her bloodlines had been bad enough. Now she had the nerve to confront him herself. 

"What could you possibly want, Naga?"

"I have a question for you?"

"Oh? The Divine Dragon not knowing something? I thought you were supposed to know all."

"You know full well we are not gods, despite what our worshipers believe."

He didn't respond. What could Naga wish to know from him? They were enemies. If she was hoping to learn weakness, then she was a fool.

"Why did you follow the Shepards' children back to the past to stop you from being revived?"

"That's your question? Such a foolish question."

"I ask because I would believe such an action went against your philosophy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Grima, you believe that your victory is preordained. That no matter how much humanity tries, you will return one day to destroy all that man has created, correct?"

"Indeed. No matter how many times I am sealed away, I will always return. You have no means to kill me, and humanity is powerless against me. One day, they will get what they deserve."

"You say that, yet your actions contradict your view of destiny."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

He watched as Naga stared at him for a few moments only to sigh.

"You genuinely do not recognize it? By going back, you betray the very notion of destiny you just told me you believe in."

"I did not."

"If you truly believed in your view of destiny, you would not have followed them. Even if Lucina and the others had succeeded, all it would have done is sealed you away for another thousand years. You know I do not have the means to defeat you once and for all. Yet, by going back, not only did you interfere, but you created a scenario where you could be killed by yourself."

"I did not interfere. I was ensuring things went as they should."

"Yet you should not have to, according to your own words. Plus, you attempted to make changes yourself. You tried to make Robin become the Fell Dragon long before he was supposed to. Had you not done so, Robin would not have seen the moment where he became you. Do you honestly not see Grima? Your belief in destiny is set in stone, and your actions contradict each other."

"They do not."

"Had you never return to the past and made the attempts to maintain the history that had already come to past, you wouldn't have created a way for Robin to kill you. Your betrayal of your own belief is what led to your downfall."

He simply stayed silent. Regardless of how wrong Naga was, nothing she was saying was untrue. Had he not pursued those children into the past, he would have never lost. He wouldn't be stuck here listening to Naga or dealing with these heroes, to begin with. 

"It does not matter now, does it? What happened is already set in stone."

"You accept what I am saying is true, yet still believe things can not be changed? Grima, it seems I have underestimated just how broken your mind is."

"My mind is not broken. You're clearly misunderstanding what I am saying."

"....What happened to you down in that Labyrinth?"

That question caused him to stand up and begin to walk away. It was none of Naga's concern what transpired down there. She had not cared to check back then. Yet, Naga persisted on knowing.

"You will have to tell me sooner or later. You can not avoid me forever here."

"You should be grateful I entertained your little thought experiment for as long as I did. I do not wish to interact with you any more than I have to. We are enemies, regardless of what this place and the Summoner says."

He left Naga on that note. The Divine Dragon was wrong about how things could change. Destiny could not be altered. The only reason it did was because of his vessel's weakness and committing to actions he would never do intentionally. 

He was the Wings of Despair, The Breath of Ruin, the Fell Dragon, Grima. Nothing could stop him, and nothing will ever stop him from burning this world. That was the one absolute within this world of worms that couldn't stay true to their ideals. Not even Naga could change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga confronts the Fell Dragon once again, this time to understand the truth of what happened under Thabes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this originally supposed to be a one-shot story based on something weird I realized and then I found out some more weird stuff about more than simply Awakening so here we are. Maybe this will end up being a series or something. Not too sure atm. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

"Fell One."

"I thought I have made myself clear in our last conversation."

Grima had no idea why Naga was bothering him again. Was it to mock him again? To try and prove that he contradicted his own belief?

"You never answered my question about what happened to you down in the Labyrinth."

"I thought I made it clear there was nothing to say between us. You have no reason to put your nose into what happened-"

"I've talked to the ones who fought you all those years ago."

He turned towards her, giving her his full attention.

"What?"

"It took some time, but, with the summoner's help, I was able to find the warriors that fought you within that Labyrinth and what happened."

He watched her take a step forward and look at him in the eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened. That fang was never meant to be used on any other dragon other than Mila and Duma."

He simply scoffed at Naga's apology. Why would she even bother an apology? They were enemies. If anything, she should be thanking Alm and Celica for attacking him when he had not done anything to them.

Then, Naga asked him a question.

"Tell me, Grima, do you know why I was unable to kill you? Why I, the leader of the Divine Dragons, can only seal you away?"

"I was under the impression that I was simply too powerful for you to kill, as you did with the likes of Mila, Duma, and Medeus."

"That is partially true. However, there is more to it than you and I being on the same level of power. The Falchion I left with Bantu and the other dragons I left to care for Tiki after I died, when used alongside the complete Fire Emblem, is meant to seal away dragons. It is how the Divine Dragons sealed away the Earth Dragon tribe, along with all other dragons from the other tribes, inside the dragon tower, the tower your cult made into a place of worship when you made your home in the area that would become Plegia."

"Didn't seem to seal Medeus."

Naga closed her eyes, showing a bit of sadness on her face.

"Sadly, manaketes seem to be excluded from the sealing process. Perhaps because we sealed the majority of our dragon powers in dragon stones and took a weaker form is why Falchion simply kills manaketes rather than sealed them away. It was after I originally discovered this loophole in Falchion that I decided to leave it at the Ice Temple with Tiki, to be used on her should she degenerate too far."

"Let's say I believe any of this: what does this have to do with the Falchion that green-haired worm possess?"

"After Thabes was destroyed and I had defeated Mila and Duma, I choose to spare the two. Still, seeing as our ideals no longer could coexist and need to punish the two, I exiled them from Archenea. Before they left, I gave them one of my fangs turned sword. That Falchion was made to kill them when the time came. Letting them wander the world and end up on some continent somewhere where the humans would likely have no means to fight them would have been foolish, something that was reinforced by the whole ordeal with Loptyr. The point I am trying to get across is this: If you believe that I had any part in the attack on you 2000 years ago, you are wrong. It may have been my fang that was used on you, but it was never my intent for that sword to be used on you."

....That was what this was all about? Naga felt sorry for what happened to him? The thought alone caused the blood within his vessel to start to boil. This farce had gone on long enough.

"Enough! I do not know what you think you are hoping to achieve by trying to get to know me but cease this pointless talk. I already told you before, we are enemies. The only reason you and I have not tried to kill the other is because of our contracts with the summoner and the rules of this world. We are not friends, Naga. Knowing you, you probably blame me for all the stuff the Risen did."

He watched her raise an eyebrow at the last part. Did she really not know? Was this another part of her joke? All these jokes were getting tiresome.

"You seriously believed all this time that I had any control of those things?"

"I had reason to believe so, considering they appeared when you were revived."

"I did not believe you could be any more naive, Naga, but it's clear I was mistaken. If I did control them, why would I use the Grimleal after I was revived? Why use them during our final battle when I could have just used Risens, which are much tougher than the Grimleal. Why would I not just use the Dead Lords instead? Did any of these questions ever come to your mind Naga or did you just assume things like everyone one else?"

He stepped forward till he was staring directly into her eyes.

"You claim to know everything, but you have don't. Had you actually been as all-knowing as so many claims you to be, things might have been different. You would have likely found out about my existence. Maybe you kill me, maybe not, but I wouldn't have been stuck down in that gods-forsaken Laybinth for three millennia having been sealed away by accident by humans trying to bury my creator's crimes and wondering if I'd ever see the sun or be freed."

He turned away from her, no longer able to stand looking at the pathetic excuse of a Divine Dragon King.

"The next time you try to mock me or take pity on me, I will put an end to you, regardless of the summoner or the rules of this world. Humanity made me their enemy, and you've made your side on the matter clear."

And with that, the Fell Dragon left her to ponder on what had been said. He wasn't sure what Naga was playing at or what she was trying to, but he could no longer tolerate it. If she continued to try and do this, he'd find some way to break free and take his revenge on her. The summoner is a fool to think they could coexist. He would not forgive humanity for all that they've done, and he'd certainly not forgive Naga for what she's done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga approaches Grima once more and learns of the Fell Dragon's origin and issues him a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was surprised to see how much attention this got after I posted chapter two. Admittedly, this might not have much more as, at this point, I may turn this mini-story into a sorta support conversation between the two. Now, I don't think this is going to end up a ship story between Naga and Grima but I may do an A+ support sort of chapter to end this off.
> 
> I'll think about it between now and when I get to writing the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

"Grima."

Grima did not respond to her. He wasn't sure why Naga was so insistent on talking to him. He has made his intolerance of her very much clear. They were enemies. So, what was she hoping to gain from talking to him?

Maybe if he simply kept quiet, Naga will get bored and leave him be. 

"I had hoped that maybe you could explain more about yourself. During our last talk, you had spoken about being locked away for three millennia."

Why would she be interested in what has already happened and can't be changed? He just can't understand Naga's intent with all this. There was nothing for her to gain when he had already been defeated. 

If it would get her to leave him alone, then he'll entertain her question, at least this once. If she tried to make this a regular occurrence, he'll make good on his threat. 

"What exactly do you want to know about it?"

"You mention a creator. Were you not naturally born?"

"No. My creator was an alchemist. I do not know the means of how he managed to do so but, he acquired the blood of one of your kind and, along with a few other things, managed to create me."

He watched Naga's eyes widen. Had she not realized what he was this entire time? Tiki had figured something was up from simply encountering his vessel. Perhaps Naga had and had tried to believe she was wrong.

After a few moments, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"So, the rumors Duma had spoken about all those years ago were true."

"Rumors?"

"During the days of Thabes, Duma feared that we had allowed humanity to grow too powerful but never acted upon it until the end when he sent his army and destroyed the city in three days. This was the first time humans and dragons had been in conflict. Duma never told me why he gave in to his fears and destroyed the city, only that humans had grown too much. All this time, I had wonder what it was that caused his fear to take hold. All I could figure out is that there had been rumors of an alchemist that had created monsters underneath Thabes. Sadly, I never got a chance to investigate for myself. Soon, the degeneration and loss of fertility hit our kind, forcing me to redirect my attention to deal with that."

"Monsters, huh? I guess they were referring to the Risen."

"The Risen? They were not your creation?"

"No. My creator had two goals: create an army of the undead he could control and a perfect lifeform. You can figure out which is which."

Forneus was something he much rather forgot. He was nothing more than a mad man whose only contribution was creating him, something the man had tried to undo. He got what he deserved.

"And here I thought that they were creatures you created or passed the knowledge to your followers."

"Despite their namesake, the Grimleal were anything but loyal."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, how about we start off with my vessel, something I never instructed them to do. Judge me for making use of it, but I never ordered one to be created nor ever needed one. In hindsight, it might have been better if they hadn't gone through the trouble of creating one."

"If that's the case, why did you even bother possessing Robin?"

"Because in creating a vessel, the Grimleal unknowingly restricted me into having to use it to fully awaken."

"That is something I have taken notice. You are able to summon a portion of your dragon form, akin to manaketes manifesting parts of their dragon form without fully transforming. I suppose that, in some fashion, Robin functions as your Dragonstone, despite not being a manakete."

"Regardless, it was annoying. The Grimleal also managed to find out about the Risen, even though I had hoped they would be left undiscovered in the labyrinth. Regardless, the Grimleal simply followed me because they either desired power or simply wanted the world destroyed. They did not respect me. Though, all this talk doesn't explain one thing."

"Hmm?"

He looked to Naga. He had enough playing around. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of what exactly Naga's aim was. 

"Why do you suddenly care? Within the thousand years we have known each other, you never once tried to learn more about me. Why is it that you suddenly want to know about an enemy you already defeated?"

"Because I now see that there is more to you than I had believed."

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you believe?"

"That you were an Earth Dragon, possibly even the last one, trying to avenge his tribe. I had believed that maybe your strange form was due to you becoming a Shadow Dragon as other Earth Dragons had done before. However, it's clear now that isn't the case."

That was what she thought he was? An Earth Dragon turned Shadow Dragon? He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted at being compared to that tribe bloated on their own arrogance or surprised Naga was that blind to the truth. 

"And what exactly are you trying to do with all these talks?"

"Grima, you and I both know we are unable to kill each other under normal circumstances. Perhaps in some worlds, such conditions are met to where you could kill me, but, naturally, we are unable to be rid of the other for good. Though we might have been forced to play the roles we did in our world, here we are not restricted to those roles."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you try and take this opportunity to try and watch the heroes here. You see humanity in a certain light due to what you've been through. Perhaps, learning of other worlds and their history could show there is more to them than what you have seen."

Was she serious? He highly doubted humans from different worlds could be that different. Yet, Naga seems sure that learning about these other worlds could provide some experience. Was this another trick of hers or was she trying to help him? With what, he had no idea.

"I will leave you to think about my suggestion. I do hope you try and observe these heroes with an open mind before we talk again."

Before he could even say anything, Naga left. He wasn't sure what this was all about. Naga was trying to achieve something, but it was beyond him what it was. It seemed like Naga was trying to challenge him to try and change his mindset. If that was it, then he'll play her little challenge. He'll prove that humans are the same, no matter the world or history and that the only solution for them is complete destruction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga comes to speak to Grima once more, peaceful talks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. The final part of this story. Never would have thought that a less than 1000 word one shot would turn into this but here we are. Hope you all have enjoyed this take on Grima and Naga's relationship. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy the final chapter.

"Ahh, here you are, Grima. I was wondering where you were."

Girma turned his head to look at Naga. It had been a while since their last talk and she had issued her challenge. One that has left him empty. He just stared at Naga, not saying a word.

"You are being awfully quiet today. I had expected you to tell me to go away and leave you be by now."

"You knew, didn't you."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that watching the heroes in this place would cause me to lose my desire to see them all gone. That was why you had issues that challenge to me during our last talk."

"Challenge?"

He watched Naga chuckle a little.

"Grima, I had said that as a suggestion, not a challenge. I did not think you would take it so seriously."

He turned his head away from her. What Naga had said wasn't meant to be taken like that? If so, why did he take it like that? It was honestly frustrating to know he had done all this for no-

No. That wasn't right. He had gained something from all this, even if it was something he did not want to acknowledge it. For acknowledging it would simply leave him right where he had been all those years ago: A being with no idea what it's purpose was.

He was brought out of his inner turmoil as Naga had placed her hand over his.

"Grima, what troubles you so that you would be abnormally quiet. My teasing aside, you've been less hostile and more distant as of late. It has even the summoner a bit worried."

He couldn't help but chuckle at Naga's statement.

"Worried for me? What a silly thing for them to do. I'm the last being they should worry about. You would do well to do the same."

"Perhaps, but, as I stated before, we are not restricted by the roles we play in our world here. So, would please enlighten me with what troubles you so? Is this about what I had suggested?"

"...Yes. After our last talk, I took your suggestion as a challenge and watched the heroes of this place interact. Despite them all coming from different worlds with different histories; despite their own ideals and personalities that should have caused this place to be embroiled with fighting, they all somehow get along. Even the so-called villains from their own respective somehow manage to get along. They all put aside their differences and issues to help this world. Seeing all that confuses me."

"I suppose it would. By the time Alm and Celica battled you, you escaped the Labyrinth and recovered, the War of Heroes had already likely concluded. With our kind choosing to seclude themselves from humans, humanity no longer had a common enemy, leaving them to one day begin fighting each other once more."

Naga wasn't wrong. He could see that, if humans had a common enemy, they would, more often than not, put their differences aside to defeat their common foe. It's only after the common foe was gone that humans would turn on each other. Their own worst enemies were themselves and, yet, so many of the heroes in Askr desired to achieve world peace despite how hopeless the goal was.

"We have both seen humanity at their best and at their worst. You surely have seen them achieve great things only for their own mistakes to ruin everything. Yet rather than guide them, you allow them to continue doing this their way, despite how fruitless it is. Why?"

"Because it's kind. Our kind has caused enough trouble for them. Duma, Mila, Loptyr, Medeus, and even the two of us. You said it yourself: humans do not need us for what they can already do. All we would do is cause issues for them down the line. That's why I watch from a distance, only intervening in situations that are beyond humanity's capacity to deal with, and hope that they can solve their own problems for good, one day."

It made sense. Humans had the potential to reach a world free of war and suffering, they simply haven't figure out how to achieve it yet. Dragons have and would only cause more issues. 

"It is odd for you to talk about humanity in such a light. You usually go about how bad they are and how destruction is the best course for dealing with humans."

"I..."

"Yes?"

He sighed as he looked up towards the sky.

"I no longer desire to see humanity, and all they have created destroyed. Having seen this place, seen what humans could achieve despite everything going against them, I can not even think of destroying them without feeling sick."

Naga went to say something, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Make no mistake, I still find it hard to deal with them, some I would go as far as to say I hate them, but...as for destroying humanity and leaving the world in ruins and despair, I can no longer see myself doing it. However, that leads me back to a question I had started out with when I had initially left the Labyrinth: Why do I exist? For what purpose do I exist?"

It had been a question he had asked himself 2000 years ago after the battle against the group who had made their way through the labyrinth. Though he was finally free, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He spent decades, even centuries, pondering what he was created for. He was created under the idea of being the perfect being and, 1000 years ago, he ultimately believed he was made to destroy the old world and bring about a perfect world, one only he could create, one free from the humanity he had come to loath and despise. Now, he was once again lost in what he was made for and why he existed. 

Naga's voice brought him back to reality once more.

"Grima...I wish I could answer that, but I can not. No one here except yourself can truly answer that question."

Grima looked at her as she smiled.

"However, I can continue to talk with you like this. I have become fond of these talks with you."

"I'm sure others would object to it."

"Most likely, but I am not restricted to my role here. We may be enemies in our world, but nothing says we have to be enemies here."

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. The Fell Dragon of old would immediately object to more talks. He would not hesitate or think twice. Yet, here he was, thinking about it. He had truly changed, for better or worst.

He opened his eyes and looked back at Naga before nodding.

"I would not object to continuing our talks. They are enlightening, to say the least."

It was after he spoke when he noticed Naga was staring at him.

"Is something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just your eyes have changed?"

"Huh?"

"Wait right here."

He watched Naga leave him alone. He was still confused by the eyes comment. He didn't feel different, aside from being more relaxed. Soon enough, Naga returned with a mirror as she held it up to his face for him to see what she meant. His eyes were no longer piercing red but instead calm violet. He hadn't seen his eyes that color in a long time, maybe since the early days after he left the Labyrinth.

"Huh. They haven't been like that since I left the Labyrinth."

Naga looked a bit surprised and looked as though she was pondering why it could be. Eventually, she spoke up about one possibility.

"Perhaps your hatred for humanity was so strong that they changed to red and, now that you are much calmer, they've gone back to how they were."

"That is one possibility. I just remember they were like this one day and then red the next. Never really thought about it until now."

Naga started to giggle about something.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had a question I had about the two Morgans that have appeared in Askr answered. Nothing you should worry about."

"I suppose not. Regardless, I suppose I'll take my leave for now. It's late and I'm tired."

He got up and headed to the door. Before he walked through, however, he turned back to Naga. 

"Thanks for going out of your way for me."

He didn't give Naga a chance to respond as he quickly left her. He had no idea why he said that or what he had meant by it. Naga had started all this by coming to him and speaking of how his ideals had contradicted his actions. Yet, he felt it was necessary to thank her for whatever reason. Was it because he had come to enjoy her company and their talks? He honestly didn't know. 

It was just another thing for him to think about, among all the other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for whatever reason, in Grima's artwork for Echoes, his eyes are purple yet everywhere else he's shown with red eyes. We aren't really given any explanation for why so my best guess is his hate for humans simply caused his eyes to turn red. Also, this could explain why both male and female Morgan have purple eyes. Idk just some thoughts I had.


End file.
